Say What?
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: 14. Bill/Bella. Bill never thought about him and Bella as a possibility. / / A collection of drabbles of odd, creepy pairings from various challenges. Will include: het, slash, and incest.
1. Rita Skeeter - Gilderoy Lockhart

**Title:** Why Indeed?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K+  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 163  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Rita wishes for more, and Gilderoy is oblivous.

**Notes:**

**All Those Characters Challenge:**__Character Used – Rita Skeeter

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: **Pairing Used – Rita Skeeter/Gilderoy Lockhart

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>"So, his name was Derrick?" Gilderoy asks.<p>

Rita rolled her eyes. She knows this is her boyfriend's passive aggressive way of letting her know he's jealous. "No, it was Patrick."

Gilderoy pouts as he looks at himself in the mirror. He brushes his fingers through his hair, making sure his curls bounce and flashes a smile at himself, showing off his pearly white teeth. It makes her think of a peacock. "Why should I care? I know he has nothing on me. Why would you want him when you can have me?"

Rita decides to not bring up the fact that Patrick is a very handsome wizard. It would hurt Gilderoy's ego too much. "You're right, Roy. Why would I want him?"

She presses a kiss to the back of his neck, and he doesn't even look away from the mirror. _Why indeed would I want Patrick?_ Rita sighs forlornly, wishing she was the center of Gilderoy's universe instead of that bloody mirror.


	2. Padma Patil - Parvati Patil

**Title:** Not Supposed to Know  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Padma Patil/Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> femslash, incest  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 550  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Lavender discovers a secret about the Patil sisters.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Magical Objects & Their Uses Class - Write about someone listening in on another person's conversation, or generally sticking their nose where it doesn't belong. (Min. word count 500)

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Art Club – Fine Art – Write about forbidden love or about two lovers that have the feeling they have to hide their love.

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Padma Patil

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Padma/Parvati. Dialogue Used: "No, this is Patrick."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions: **Goal Used – Incest between closer families

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**The Year Long Story Count Competition**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>"So, does your boyfriend happen to be a Mr. Harry Potter? I still can't believe he took you to the Yule Ball." Lavender squeals her pleasure.<p>

Parvati grimaces. "No, it's Patrick. And just so you know, Harry was a horrible date."

"But you are seeing someone. I knew it. You lips were all swollen yesterday, like you had spent your afternoon snogging someone. So, who's this Patrick guy?"

Parvati stiffens, and Lavender furrows her brow. "No one you know," she whispers.

"Pav, I know when you're lying."

"Lavender, it's none of your business, so leave it alone. Now."

Well, Lavender isn't just going to let that go. She knows something is going on with her friend, and she's going to find out what it is, no matter what.

She actually ends up finding out sooner than she thought she would. She's walking in a relatively deserted hallway and as she passes a classroom where the door is slightly agape, she hears murmuring voices. She peeks in through the gap and sees Parvati and Padma. They're sitting close together and talking in hushed voices. Lavender's curiosity is piqued. Maybe Padma knows who her sister is dating. It doesn't even come to her mind that they chose a deserted area of the school for a reason. No one can accuse her of being a closeted Ravenclaw after all, no offense to Padma.

"Lav is getting suspicious. She's not brilliant, but she has a nose for gossip, so she knows when something is a secret."

Padma looks at her hands. "You know you can't tell her. She might be your best friend, but no one can know about us. Our love is forbidden. Can you imagine what would happen if we were discovered?" Padma shudders. "I'm not a brave Gryffindor. I don't want to find out what the consequences of us being together would be."

"I don't want to find out either. We would probably be separated. That can never happen."

"Never," Padma agrees.

"Lavender might not care, though. She's my best friend."

"Maybe," Padma agrees. "Are you willing to take the chance, though?"

"I love Lav, but you're right. We can't know for sure how open-minded she'd be. It's too big of a risk."

Padma brushes a strand of hair out of Parvati's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"What if Lavender finds out, though? She's not going to be put off by vague explanations."

Padma caresses Parvati's cheek. "We'll have to try to be more discrete. And we'll deal with a fall out if it happens."

"I love you," Parvati whispers.

Lavender barely hears the declaration, her breath stuck in her throat.

"I love you, too," Padma returns.

And then they're kissing, and it's not the kiss of sisters or friends. The deep probing kiss makes it the kiss of lovers.

Lavender backs away from the gap, knowing she has seen something she was never supposed to know about. If people found out about the Patil sisters, horrible things would happen to them. They were right to be frightened.

She isn't sure how she feels about the relationship. It seems so wrong, but she's not planning to go the authorities. If they love each other, they're not hurting anyone. It isn't any of Lavender's business to get involved. And for now, Lavender will stay out of it.


	3. Viktor Krum - Cedric Diggory

**Title:** A Lost Lover  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Viktor/Cedric  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Canonical Character Death  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 132  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Viktor's thoughts on Cedric's death

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: P**rompts Used – Viktor/Cedric , Must include a character death somehow. Linked to NeonDomino's "That Last Second."

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used - Cedric/Viktor

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Viktor didn't want to believe it when Potter appeared with Cedric's body. He didn't want to believe his lover was gone.<p>

Viktor stayed silent, watching as Cedric was announced dead and Potter was dragged away, shouting about Voldemort being back.

Viktor melded into the shadows as Cedric's father and mother wept over their son. Viktor wanted to go over there and weep along with them, but no one had known about their relationship. Cedric had feared his father's disapproval and now Viktor couldn't claim a place next to them in their shared mourning.

He would mourn alone, with no one to comfort him and promise him that it would get better. It would have only been false platitudes anyways.

His lover was lost to him forever and nothing would bring him back.


	4. Vincent Crabbe - Hermione Granger

**Rating:** T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None (unless you count squeamish pairing)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 146  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Vincent Crabbe does something foolish, but thankfully he's loved.

**Notes: ****So sorry for this.****  
><strong>

**Character Pyramid Challenge: ****Character Used – **Vincent Crabbe – Prompt Used – Honeydukes – Word Count – 100 to 500

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used – Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger

**Pairing God Challenge: **Pairing Used – Vincent Crabbe/Hermione Granger

**All Those Characters Challenge: **Character Used – Vincent Crabbe

**Procrastinated United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

><p>Hermione crosses her arms and taps her foot angrily. "I'm waiting. Where's my Valentine's Day present?"<p>

Vincent scratches the back of his head. "Umm..."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Umm, what? I want my present, Vince, and I want it now."

"I didn't forget the holiday. I got you something. Honeydukes chocolate."

"Okay," she says slowly. Where is it?"

Vincent mumbles something.

"I didn't get that. Speak clearly, Vince," she orders.

"I kind of ate it last night."

Hermione takes a deep breath, trying not to lose her patience with her boyfriend. "You ate my present?!"

"Yes." He closes his eyes, waiting to be slapped.

"You're an idiot, and you're lucky I love you so much."

He opens his eyes, looking uncertain. "You still love me?"

"Yes." She kisses him hard on the lips, and Vincent is so thankful he has this beautiful witch in his life.


	5. Alecto Carrow - Fenrir Greyback

**Rating:** M (just in case)

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Fenrir Greyback/Alecto Carrow

**Warnings: **Implied Torture, Violence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **485

**Summary: **Alecto is jealous.

**Notes:**

**Romance Survival Challenge: **Round 1 – Fenrir Greyback/Alecto Carrow

* * *

><p>Alecto crosses her arms, foot tapping impatiently. She glares at the oblivious duo, wishing they would both see the error of their ways on their own. It's disgusting to watch them. Utterly sickening.<p>

She sighs, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stalks over to them. Both of them are still engrossed in whatever conversation they're having, leaning into each other's personal space, and don't look up at her towering presence.

She clears her throat and gets no response.

_Fine_. _If they want it that way... _Her thoughts trail off when she gets her wand in her hand.

"Crucio," she calmly states, pointing her wand first at Amycus. He screams for five seconds, and then Alecto ends the spell, points her wand at Fenrir, and says once again, "Crucio." Again, she ends the spell after five seconds.

Both Fenrir and Amycus are breathing heavily, glaring at her.

"I have your attention now I see."

"What is your bloody problem, you bitch?" Fenrir snarls.

Alecto forcibly smiles. "Sorry, did I hurt you? I thought we had a date. Torture, mayhem, the usual..."

"I was in the middle of a conversation," Fenrir growls, standing up with his fists clenched, obviously forcing himself to not resort to violence, despite it being his go-to method of dealing with problems.

"Yes, with my _brother_." She spits out 'brother' as if it's a disease. "I thought you would rather spend time with your lover. I guess I was wrong about which way you swung. Wish you told me the truth so I didn't waste so much of my time."

Fenrir's mouth opens, and then closes. "Are you _jealous_?" he asks incredulously.

Alecto flushes. "Of course not. I have no reason to be jealous."

"You really don't," Fenrir agrees.

"I can't believe you would rather talk to Amycus than torture some Muggle with me. What's wrong with you?"

Fenrir rolls his eyes and grabs her, pulling her close to his body. He kisses her roughly, silencing her words of protest. When he breaks the harsh kiss, he growls into her ear. "Amycus and I have a little birthday present for you. Go into the dungeon."

Alecto's eyes widen and she hurries down. Fenrir follows in a leisurely pace.

Alecto's eyes fall on a girl in chains. She's naked and completely battered. There isn't a spot of flesh that isn't bruised. Alecto licks her lips in anticipation.

Fenrir's arms wrap around her. "You can do whatever you want with her. Happy birthday, love."

Alecto turns around and kisses him roughly. "Let's play with her."

Fenrir moves his lips and sucks on her neck, and she groans, writhing against him. "After you," he breathes.

Alecto turns back to the girl whose eyes have widened with fright. She grins maliciously and walks over to the girl. "This is going to be so much fun," Alecto breathes.

Fenrir's laugh echoes off of the dungeon's walls.


	6. Severus Snape - Petunia Dursley

**Title:** No Longer Mind It  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Severus Snape/Petunia Dursley  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 662  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Petunia now knows that magic isn't all bad.

**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Herbology Class – Write about the exchange of "I love you's."

**Twister Challenge: ****Character Used – Petunia Dursley**

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used – Severus Snape/Petunia Dursley

**The Test Challenge: **Test 8 – The world is not the way the main character thought it was / Genre Used – Romance

**Het-pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used – Key

**Taming the muse challenge: **Prompt Used – Foreshadow

* * *

><p>Petunia never thought magic could be anything other than ugly. After all, it took her sister away from her, took her into a world that Petunia couldn't follow her to.<p>

Petunia was the normal one, but her parents always favored Lily's weirdness for the safe and sensible personally of Petunia.

Petunia should have realized what her interest in Spike as a child was a foreshadowing of. She should have known then. Magic could be the key to Petunia's happiness, but it had taken her so long to accept that.

Magic wasn't evil, not the way Petunia thought it was at least. She now knew it depended on the wielder of the magic, and the intentions of the wielder.

She never would have even considered magic as being good if it hadn't been for Severus. Lily hadn't been aware of it, but Petunia became friendly with Severus the summer before Lily's final year of school. Lily had already turned her back on Severus, just like she turned her back on Petunia.

It bonded the two very different people – Muggle and Wizard – together.

Severus didn't smile often, but Petunia found herself wanting to make him smile. She saw that magic wasn't all bad, especially when he conjured flowers to give her. It didn't hurt that he remembered her favorite – violets – and blushed when he handed them to her.

She never felt more beautiful than when Severus looked at her with the unerring devotion. No one ever looked at her like that, and she was so used to living in her little sister's shadow that it was refreshing to be the desired one.

At first, Petunia thought Severus was only paying attention to her because Lily no longer talked to him. It hurt, thinking he was using her. The more time they spent together that summer, the more times she believed she was wrong. After all, Severus never asked about Lily.

When a nice, normal boy, Vernon Dursley, began pursuing her that very summer, Severus had became agitated when she told him it.

"You really want that filthy Muggle?" Severus spat, anger fusing his cheeks with red.

Petunia crossed her arms. "_I'm _a filthy Muggle, remember?"

Severus's anger dissipated. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Do you have a problem with me being a Muggle? I want an honest answer."

Severus shook his head. "No, I'm a Half-blood. My father is a Muggle, and although he's a poor excuse of a Muggle, I don't hate them. Not like other wizards. I just... I was..."

"What?" Petunia urged.

"I was jealous," Severus admitted, looking down at the ground, shyly shuffling his feet.

"You have nothing to be jealous of. Trust me," Petunia whispered.

When Severus looked up, both were speechless, but neither of them was ready to voice their true feelings for each other.

After Severus graduated from Hogwarts, he came to see her.

"Petunia..."

"What is it, Severus?"

"Lily's engaged to that prat, Potter," he growled.

"Oh," Petunia said, disappointed. "Is that the only reason you're here? To rant about my sister?"

Severus shook his head. "No, I just realized I'm tired of lying to myself. I kept myself from you, thinking Lily might be bothered by it, and I hoped to regain her friendship. Obviously, she doesn't feel the same way, especially since she's engaged to my tormentor. So, I'm done keeping away from what I want."

"And what do you want?" Petunia asked breathlessly.

"You. Petunia, I love you."

Petunia smiled widely. "I love you, too."

He took her hand and pulled her into his arms, holding her body close to his. Petunia felt safe and wanted, a feeling she had begun to associate with Severus.

That was six months ago.

So yes, maybe magic isn't as bad as she thought it was. Especially since it gave her Severus, her soon-to-be husband. She knows their children will most likely be magical, but that doesn't bother her as much as it might have in the past.


	7. Ginny Weasley - Ernie Macmillian

**Title:** Only Time  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Ginny/Ernie  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 122  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ginny is there for Ernie in his time of need.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompts Used – Ginny Weasley/Ernie Macmillian, Must include a character death somehow.

**Het pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - Retell

* * *

><p>Ginny didn't need Ernie to retell it. She knew he wouldn't be able to. The pain in his face was unmistakable.<p>

She held her boyfriend as his shoulders shook with his sobs. He kept saying it couldn't be true. His mum couldn't be dead.

Ginny remembered the feeling of hopelessness you feel when you find out a family member is gone and will never come back. She also remembered that no words will make it better. Just time and knowing you're not alone can help.

Ginny was there for Ernie, holding him and soothing him. She kissed his forehead, a barely there caress as Ernie clung to her.

And the only thing that was heard in the room was Ernie's heartbroken sobs.


	8. Ginny Weasley - Blaise Zabini

**Title:** Comfort  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Blaise/Ginny  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 244  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Ginny is comforted by Blaise after the final battle.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompts Used – Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Must include a character death somehow.

**Het pairing Boot Camp: **Prompt Used - Kick

* * *

><p>Ginny wants to kick something. She wants to unleash all of her fury on unsuspecting object or maybe even people. She definitely follows the cliché of redheads and has a fiery temper. It wouldn't help, though, and she knows it.<p>

Fred is dead. Voldemort is gone, but Fred is dead. Harry wasn't able to stop Voldemort before one of her brothers paid the price. It would be so easy to blame Harry, but she knows he did his best and is probably blaming himself enough already. She refuses to add onto his burden of guilt.

Arms wrap around her from behind. She instinctively knows who it is and relaxes into the hold. It doesn't bring her the illusion of peace and safety that it once did, though.

"I'm so sorry," he whispers into her ear, his breath tickling her.

Instead of sending tingles down her spine like it usually does, it makes her curl up against him, silently praying she'll wake up from this horrible, horrible nightmare. "It's never going to get better," she says, clutching his shirt with tight fists.

"It will. You'll see."

"Blaise, it hurts."

"I know."

And then he kisses her. It's not a kiss of all-consuming passion, but one of gentleness, comfort, and love. It makes Ginny feel treasured, as if Blaise will always be here to take care of her.

Ginny hopes it's true. She hopes Blaise will always be here. She can't imagine her life without him.


	9. Draco Malfoy - Fleur Delacour

**Title:** Be Okay  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Draco/Fleur  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 293  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Pretty Crackish. Draco and Blaise go to Fleur and Gabrielle after their father dies.

**Notes: **

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup Challenge: **Prompt Used – Beauxbatons,Must include a character death somehow.

**Character Pyramid Challenge: Character Used – **Draco Malfoy – Prompt Used – Dialogue: "I don't want to see him/her." – Word Count – 100 to 500

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competitions:** Pairing Used – Draco Malfoy/Fleur Delacour

**Het pairing Boot Camp: ****Prompt Used - Cloth**

* * *

><p>Draco and Blaise arrive at Beauxbatons by international portkey. He's holding the thing with a cloth, not wanting to touch something that has been handled by others.<p>

"I don't want to see her," Draco moans to Blaise, as they tread across the school grounds.

"Yes, you do," Blaise returns. "You're just upset with her, even though you have no right to be upset.

"No right!? She has been ignoring me," he says incredulously.

Blaise rolls his eyes. "Her father was sick and has now passed away. I think you can understand why she has been so preoccupied. Grow up and realize that Fleur's world doesn't revolve around you. In fact, you're lucky she even deems you worthy enough for her, so you better pray she hasn't realized she could have a much more supportive boyfriend if she wants to. You better hope you still have a girlfriend."

Draco is still pouting when they come upon Fleur and Gabrielle. Blaise elbows him, silently telling him to be the boyfriend she needs.

Draco walks across the floor, doing his best to put on his concerned face. "Fleur, are you okay?"

Fleur's eyes are wet with tears. "Dray!" she wails, leaves Gabrielle, and takes him into a ferocious hug, making it difficult for Draco to breathe.

"There, there, Fleur. It'll all be okay." He pats her on the back.

"Make the pain go away, Dray."

"I wish I could." He keeps patting her on the back, kissing her flushed cheeks. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry."

She sniffles and Gabrielle soon joins them in a hug. Draco has always dreamed of a three-way, but it wasn't this kind that took center stage in his dreams.

He keeps repeating the mantra, "It'll all be okay."


	10. Sirius Black - Marlene McKinnon

**Title:** Spend the Night  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 111  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Marlene and Sirius spend a night together.

**Notes: **Not really an odd pairing, but didn't want to post such a short drabble as a new story.

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompts Used – Marlene McKinnon, Lumos, Roses

* * *

><p>Marlene smiles at the whispered "Lumos." Sirius's face seems ethereal in the glow of the wand, and Marlene's heart picks up speed. She barely tears her gaze away and notices the roses he's holding.<p>

She blushes. "You sure are a Casanova, aren't you?"

"I try."

He gives her the bundle of roses, and she inhales the aroma, feeling her heart flutter as pixies fly around in her stomach. She places them down on the side table, telling herself she'll get water for them later.

When Sirius kisses her, Marlene's brain stops hurting, and she's pleased she invited Sirius over for the night. She knows it's going to be a long night.


	11. Aberforth D - Gellert G

**Title:** Poker  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Aberforth/Gellert  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>120

**Notes: **

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompts used – Aberforth Dumbledore, Poker, Camera

* * *

><p>Aberforth never played poker. He just wasn't a gambling man. He'd rather hold his camera and take pictures of his various goats.<p>

When Gellert wanted to play poker though, for once choosing to spend time with him instead of Albus, Aberforth jumped at his chance. He had been completely smitten with Gellert since first sight, but Gellert seemed to always prefer Albus's company. Frankly, Aberforth would do anything to spend time with Gellert, even play poker.

The whole night, the two of them flirted, ignoring the other players in the game. Aberforth constantly felt flushed when Gellert's undivided attention was on him. And when the night ended with a kiss that was anything but chaste, Aberforth certainly didn't mind it.


	12. Theodore Nott - Astoria Greengrass

**Title:** Loveless  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Theo/Astoria  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 150  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Theo knew what it was like to be loveless.

**Notes: **

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompt Used – Loveless

* * *

><p>Theo knew what it was like to feel loveless. As a child, his father was too busy with shady activities and his mother was too busy with her friends to pay any attention to him. He grew up with only house elves as company.<p>

As he got older, he promised himself that when he got married, he'd never let his wife or any children he had experience the same feeling of being loveless. They would know how much Theo treasured them.

When Astoria said 'yes' to him, actually picked him over Malfoy, Theo had never felt happier. He was important enough for someone one as beautiful and gentle as Astoria.

Every day with Astoria was a gift. When Alexandria was born, Theo knew what unconditional love truly was for the first time ever. Once again, he renewed his vow to show his family how important they actually were to him.


	13. Cornelius Fudge - Dolores Umbridge

**Title:** Shouldn't, But Does  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Cornelius Fudge/Dolores Umbridge  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 112  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Cornelius knows he shouldn't, but he can't help himself.

**Notes: **

**Rummikub Challenge: **Prompt Used – Cornelius Fudge

* * *

><p>Cornelius knows he shouldn't be using his position of power over Dolores. He's her superior and he could be seen as manipulating and unfairly influencing her to get what he wants. Considering the things he heard about Dolores concerning her time at the school, Cornelius will take his chances, though.<p>

His eyes roam over her pleasantly plump body, aching to touch.

Dolores's eyelids are hooded as she grins, wagging her finger in a come-hither type of way.

Cornelius grunts and takes her in his arms, holding her body close to his. "I want you so much," he groans into her ear.

"What are you waiting for? Take me then."

And he does.


	14. Bill Weasley - Bellatrix LeStrange

**Title:** Never Thought It  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K  
><strong>Pairing(s)Character(s):** Bill/Bellatrix  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> None  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 155  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Bill never thought about him and Bella as a possibility.

**Notes: **

**Game of Life Challenge: **Prompt Used – Bill/Bella (For alyssialui)

* * *

><p>Bill never thought he would fall in love with Bella. They being on different sides in the war was just one reason. But while Bill lost Fleur, Bella lost Rodolphus.<p>

He always thought Bella wouldn't care if she lost her husband. He was wrong. He watched from a distance as Bella mourned, and Bill felt a tug on his heart, knowing how it felt to lose someone you love.

Somehow Bill and Bella found each other in their grief and helped each other move on from their losses.

The first time they kissed, Bella was the aggressor and Bill was uncertain. The second time they kissed, Bill was the aggressor, but Bella returned it with equal passion.

They didn't talk about their relationship. Neither of them was ready to define what they were.

Bill knew they'd eventually have to talk about what it was, but for now, he was just happy living in the moment.


End file.
